The Tale of Legacy Day
T'he Tale of Legacy Day '''is the fourth episode (fourth episode overall) of The Beginning of ''"Ever After High", which aired on November 26th, 2013. Overview Legacy Day is upon us, where the students of Ever After High sign the Storybook of Legends, pledging to follow the paths of their fairytale parents. Or do they? Summary As Legacy Day approaches closer to the students of Ever After High, Raven Queen walks down the hallway saddened with Madeline Hatter as they hear people whispering about her. She enlist in her help since she doesn't want to sign the Storybook of Legends but she also doesn't want to let anyone down either along with her story not existing anymore causing the characters in the story not to exist either. Apple White then wants to talk to Raven but Raven runs away causing Apple to chase after her so she can convince her to sign the book because she wants her destiny. Raven then runs off into the library with Madeline and they go through a mysterious portal in the library just in time before Apple shows up. Madeline then introduces Raven to Griles Grimm, Headmaster Grimm's brother, who knows all about the Storybook of Legends but can only speak in riddles. He tells them that there's something wrong with the book and that if she doesn't sign, her story will continue probably. On Legacy Day, Apple White goes up on stage to pledge her destiny to become the next Snow White and signs successfully. Raven Queen then goes on stage next to pledge her destiny to become the next Evil Queen but struggles to do so because she sees how her destiny turns out to be. She then declares that she's going to write her own destiny starting now, which causes the glasses to shatter and shock the Royals but the Rebels start cheering afterwards. Raven then discovers that she didn't disappear like Headmaster Grimm had stated in Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel. Apple is then upset along with the other Royals because they believe that she is selfish for deciding not to follow in her mother's footsteps while the Rebels aren't. She tries to apologize to her but gets frustrated by the loud noise that's being made by the students and uses her powers to freeze them, causing her to become scared of what she has done. She continues to apologize to Apple by telling her that she doesn't want anyone deciding who she wants to be hoping that she will understand considering that every student at Ever After High can choose their own destiny now including her. Angered at this statement because she doesn't want to choose a new destiny and the destiny she wanted might not happen, she walks away from her. The episode then ends when evil laughter comes out of a mirror. Characters * Female Narrator * Raven Queen * Madeline Hatter * Male Narrator * Apple White * Blondie Lockes * Griles Grimm * Headmaster Grimm * Briar Beauty (appearance only) * Daring Charming (appearance only) * Cerise Hood (appearance only) * Ashlynn Ella (appearance only) * Dexter Charming (appearance only) * Cedar Wood (appearance only) Trivia * The Tale of Legacy Day 'is the final episode of '''The Beginning '''of ''"Ever After High". * This episode focuses on Legacy Day. * Madeline Hatter reveals that Griles Grimm, Headmaster Grimm's brother, can only speak in riddles because a spell casted on him and that he knows all about the Storybook of Legends. * It also revealed that there's a chance that Raven Queen's story might continue if she doesn't sign the Storybook of Legends. * Raven Queen declares to write her own destiny on Legacy Day and she didn't vanish like Headmaster Grimm had said. '''Video